Moon of Beginnings part 2
link to the part 1 --> Moon of Beginnings part 1 Kaitlyn Amye open the door it was Trevor a small kid with black curly hair and he had a red jacket with jeans on. Trevor and Kaitlyn were in band and their both Drummers. Trevor move here last mouth and is scared of Kaitlyn, she thought it was because she was vary taller but now he look like he could take her one on one in a fight. " I know your a monster i can smell it so leave or I will call a dimigod who knows how to beat you" he said sternly "W-w-what are you talking about dimigods? monsters? I am still dreaming right" said Kaitlyn "don't lie your a monster now-" he stop he was looking at her necklace the necklace she had for years a gift from well she did not know it just was their one day, Kaitlyn like the look of it it was a circle with a wolf on it. "what is that " Trevor said in amazement "off topic you come to my house tell me about dimigods and tell me I am a monster one of the school bully's made you do this did they just because I read l get pick on" Kaitlyn said in outrage Kaitlyn was pick on a lot in school even her own friends pick on her she try's to talk to them and work it out but fail is a word. Kaitlyn was pick on for multiple reasons she had a nice house a stable family she was a only child and she was semi smart she is vary tall and she reads a lot she good at sports she has few friends and she was dyslexic she had over come some of dyslexic and was now good at reading basically easy target. "what no you don't know about the gods?" Trevor said skeptically "I know of myths of gods i read about them all the time" Kaitlyn said with confusion "how in the Gaea do you not know what your are" said Trevor with even more confusion " what are you talking about " Kaitlyn said with worry Kaitlyn thought he hit his head he did had two bumps on it then out of nowhere their was a roar from a black dog? deer? motorcycle? It was massive black dog I think "Pipe's pan a hellhound" squeak Trevor "their real!!" yelled Kaitlyn The hellhound look strait at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was terrified first the dream then Trevor now a killer dog Kaitlyn likes dogs but not when the want to eat her she knows that dog would love a piece of chocolate lab she would have to stop it from coming into the house maybe her friends the coyotes could help but they could get hurt no she had to lead away and fast. Kaitlyn felt something growing in her something she need something important to her she real hope this something will help Kaitlyn thought she got back her courage and said " Leave now" she yelled the neighbors did not even look at the massive dog how in the world can they not see this Trevor was hiding behind her squeaking cuss word in a different language and in a goat language wait goat two bumps his head that weird walk it hit her a satyr "your a satyr right" ask Kaitlyn "yea but not the time" said Trevor Kaitlyn was mind blown myth of Greek are true their true then what I am I Trevor said I was monster I am I would never hurt someone this hellhound will kill her she did not even think this was a animal but she could talk to it "come with me little werewolf you will help us greatly" growl the hellhound "werewolf" Kaitlyn echoed "why yes your a werewolf" said the hellhound "W-w-what I-I-I am a w-w-werewolf" Kaitlyn said to be continued....... wow this is much better than the last one and cliff hanger i am evil Muhaaa Jk it will continued you will see the next one tomorrow plz tell me what you think have a nice day : ) Category:Fan Fiction